Moneyball Z
Moneyball Z is a crossover between Moneyball and Dragon Ball Z. This segment is from MAD Season 2, Episode 12 (38):' '[[Moneyball Z / Green Care Bear|'Moneyball Z / Green Care Bear']]. Summary The future of baseball is super charged when Super Saiyans join the game. References *Goku *Piccolo *Vegeta *Kid Trunks *Goten *Gohan *Chi Chi *Bulma *Krillin *Spirit Bomb *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 3 *Oakland Athletics *Troy *Superman *Fortress of Solitude *Chicago Cubs *King Kong MAD References *[[Ko-Bee Movie|'Ko-Bee Movie']] Characters *Billy Beane *Peter Brand *Art Howe *Goku **Super Saiyan **Super Saiyan 2 **Super Saiyan 3 *Vegeta **Super Saiyan *Gohan *Piccolo *Goten *Trunks *Chi Chi *Bulma *Krillin *Superman Transcript (Scene goes to a baseball stadium.) Billy Beane: Art, you're running this team all wrong. You're stuck in the past. (Camera zooms to Art in a pilgrim outfit.) Art Howe: What are you talking about, Billy? The Oakland A's are a cutting edge team. (Camera zooms out to show a skeleton taking a picture and losing its arm.) Skeleton: Time for a tin take, Art. (FLASH!) Billy Beane: The problem is you keep recruiting the wrong type of players. Peter Brand: He's right. (Billy gives Peter a cookie.) Art Howe: So what's your big idea? Billy Bean: Allow me to introduce you to the future of baseball. (Camera zooms to the floor and then to Goku.) Goku: Put me in, coach. I'm ready to play. (Scene goes to "Moneyball Z" title card.) (Scene goes to everyone at the field.) Art Howe: Billy, opening day is in one week. This right here looks like a really bad idea. Billy Beane: No, the movie "Troy". Now THAT was a bad idea. This, however, is an okay idea. Peter Brand: Yeah, he's the smartest man who ever lived. (Billy snaps at Peter.) And most handsome. (Billy gives Peter doggy treats, then walks to his doghouse.) Billy Beane: Alright, boys! (Scene pans to Goku.) Let's show them what we've got! (Goku hits a flamin' baseball that hits the Fortress of Solitude.) Superman: Darn kids! (Tries to open door.) Oh, you are kidding me. Art Howe: You know how to hit, but let's see you run. On your mark, get set, GO! (Goten and Trunks come back in baseball gear.) Art Howe: Where'd you get THOSE? Trunks: Chicago. Art Howe: Alright, I admit you've got some real athletes. But remember, they have to be polished on and off the field. Billy Beane: Don't worry about that, they've already got endorsement deals! Goku: As a monkey-tailed alien with superhuman martial arts powers, I don't really need to drive! Or shave! Or eat! But you can! So buy everything I tell you! Idiots. Bulma: Pfff. Sellout. (ONE WEEK LATER...) Billy Beane: Goku, get out there and show them that I'm more than just a devastatingly handsome superstud with the ability to melt the hearts of women everywhere by simply-- Goku: Yeah, yeah, I get it! You're good-looking! Billy Beane: Okay, I was just making sure. Goku: You thought you can defeat me, but you didn't realize my true power! Now, I will charge up the fabled Spirit Bat! YAAAAAAAAA... Art Howe: What in the world is he doing? Billy Beane: Relax. It's all part of the game. Goku: ...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... (Scene goes to an ocean.) ...AAAAAAAAA... (Piccolo appears.) Piccolo: But if Goku uses the Spirit Bat, it could destroy the Earth! Billy Beane: Uh, we gotta go. (Peter Brand hops into the hands of Billy Beane, and all three leave.) (Back to Goku.) Goku: ...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... (Scene goes to the earth, charging up Super Sayian Goku.) ...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! (Goku hits the ball and goes to 1st base.) Super Sayian Goku: YES! Base hit! Vegeta: HA! You thought GOKU was powerful? Prepare for my might! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... (Scene goes to Art, then back to Vegeta, then to people playing chess, then to Billy and Peter, then to the "King Kong" end credits, then to Art and Piccolo.) Art Howe: Hey, you want to buy a baseball team? No rush, we apparently have a lot of time. (Segment ends.) 5-second Cartoon Vegeta: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... (Scene goes to Art, then back to Vegeta.) Trivia *The episode pokes fun at the time length it takes to power up to Super Saiyan level and to power up the Spirit Bomb which many people make fun of. *Ironically, there was already a DBZ episode with a baseball. *In the title card, the colors were different. Instead of yellow for Dragon and red for Ball Z, it was changed into red for Money and yellow for Ball Z. Also, the Dragon Ball was replaced by a baseball. *Vegeta refers to Goku as "Goku" and not as "Kakarot" something Vegeta would never do. *Goku states he doesn't need to eat, but Saiyans are actually infamous for being able to eat enormous quantities. *Also with the scene where Goku on a car, he is seen wearing shoes over his boots for unknown reason. *Antagonist: Goku (Super Saiyan mode) *This is the second time Dragon Ball Z gets spoofed. The first was [[Grey's in Anime|'Grey's in Anime']]. *There was music playing from Ko-Bee Movie. *If you look very closely at the "King Kong" end credits, you can see that Mark Marek played "Giant Ape". *Goku as a Super Saiyan 3 seen to have eyebrows, but in the actual Dragon Ball Z series, Super Saiyan 3 does not have eyebrows. Category:Movie Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Death